custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Custom BIONICLE Wiki/Stories
I made a mistake I posted that my new chapter of war for power is out, and i think i accidentally did something wrong. Sorry about that. I dont know how to fix it.--~''Toanicky'' 04:57, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh wait, never mind i fixed it. sorry about that. :)~''Toanicky'' 05:01, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Limit Please keep the ammount of news at the same time at ten pieces. (So, delete the bottom piece before posting your own.) Thank you. J97 Auditore 20:27, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. I was actually the one who reminded him. XD ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness]]~ 20:37, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, considering that the FU section is now longer, I think it should be closer to 15 announcements than 10 in order to even things out. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 05:11, June 3, 2011 (UTC) The reason why me and J97 want ten as the maximum is because many of the news is getting ignored because it gets over crowded. Like SM's MOC blog, which only has like ten comments because it went unnoticed on the news because it was way over crowded. -- ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness]]~ 05:48, June 3, 2011 (UTC) *sigh* It's not the fact that the news box is over crowded. It's the fact no one really goes for ALL CAPS TITLES THAT ARE ALL SAYING THE THING. But let's not have this discussion here. --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 07:00, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps the news section should focus solely on story updates and other non-blog-related things. I mean, we do already have a blog section on the main page, so it shouldn't be necessary for people to keep posting updates here... [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 00:19, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Why was SPJ removed? ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness']]~''' 04:02, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Because this template is for recent updates. [[User:TheSlicer|'''KHA]][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 04:07, June 6, 2011 (UTC) It was recent... ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness']]~''' 04:10, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Not as recent as the other stories on there. [[User:TheSlicer|'''KHA]][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 04:53, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Um... Why does Darkness appear three times? I thought there was a rule saying one at a time. Read the Manual of Style today! 16:02, November 5, 2012 (UTC) where is my new story From the Depths? it's not on here for what reason? 16:44, November 27, 2013 (UTC) @Thefirstmakuta: The reason would be that your story stood at the bottom of the page. The rule states that there may only be 10 stories in the Story section (otherwhise it will be too big). And if someone wants to post his new story or new chapter(s) of his story, this will be placed on the top and the story at the botom will be removed. I hope that this was enough information for you. 17:03, November 27, 2013 (UTC) My first Story Hey guys, I posted my first story here called, Hidden Light. Is it okay if it's posted here?Andrew31kbrick193 (talk) 03:02, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Anyone can update the list with their latest stories, as long as they keep the list down to ten and don't have more than one entry for the same story. There are two of many things, can I delete some to add my own story, The Labyrinth? Robby The Redshirt (talk) 07:08, March 24, 2017 (UTC)RTR